Wicked
by ADefiniteMaybe
Summary: At age 21, Sabrina has left behind her life in Ferryport Landing and is making it big time as the star of Wicked in New York. But what challenges will she face on her road to stardom? T for later scenes.


**Me: *in creepy voice* I'm bbbbbaaaacccckkkk! **

**Sabrina: *in sarcastic tone* Oh, joy.**

**Me: Aren't you EXCITED? **

**Puck: No, not really. **

**Me: *pouts* Your opinion wasn't even asked for….**

**Puck: Of course it was! Because I am the Trickster King, the most important being on this planet – so obviously, my opinion is ALWAYS asked for!**

**Sabrina: Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.**

**Me: *sighs* Just don't forget to…**

**Daphne: …Read and review.**

**Me: That's my line! But anyway, in this story, Puck and Sabrina are 21, and Daphne and Red are 17. Oh, and this whole story is dedicated to YourEyesLikeStars, my fellow Wicked fanatic, as well as the Galinda to my Elhpaba. BUT whoever reviews first for each chapter will still get a dedication for the next chapter. Capiche?**

**P.S I do not own any of the characters from the Sisters Grimm or Wicked. **

**Sabrina POV**

I'd done it.

What I've always dreamt of….literally; I'd finally achieved it.

See, ever since I was young, I wanted to sing and dance. And I _did_ sing and dance – around the home, plenty of times, and in primary school musicals. And it had always been my dream to perform in a musical on Broadway.

That was all before the Scarlet Hand kidnapped my parents, before Ferryport Landing, before the Scarlet War(which ended a few years ago).

During the time I lived in Ferryport Landing, even after my mum **(A/N I refuse to spell it with an 'o' as I am Australian)** and dad woke up from the spell that had them unconscious, I just couldn't bring myself to regularly practise my singing and dancing around the house like I had back in New York. What with all the detective work as such, I didn't really have time to even take singing lessons, like I was planning to do. I guess, with everyone else in the family being fairy tale detectives, I was sort of pulled down that road too. And since I AM a descendant of Wilhelm and Jacob, it would make sense that I follow in their footsteps. And so, my dream of performing on Broadway someday slowly faded away….

…But then there was high school.

After the Ferryport Landing State High and Primary School were rebuilt, Puck, Daphne, Red and I started attending. And when I started getting A+'s in Drama, as well as being the top student in my dance and singing classes, I soon realised my dreams of being in a musical were still hidden, deep down in my heart. And after those standards up all throughout high school right up until grade 12, I realised I could have a chance at making it big someday.

And so I fled.

On the night of my year 12 graduation, I fled Ferryport Landing and headed for New York(along with the help from the magic carpet). I knew it was silly, but I also knew my family wouldn't approve of my going back to New York, and I couldn't become a start in Ferryport Landing, which isn't even on any maps. So I pack my bags and flew to New York City on the carpet.

Once I got there, I bought myself a small, suburban apartment with some money I had, and immediately gave up my tomboyish ways. I traded the Converse and torn jeans for branded clothing, and started treating everyone a lot nicer(because come one – as a kid, I wasn't exactly the most worthy candidate for any Nice awards they may give out), which I knew would help me make it in the city that never sleeps.

And after pulling a few strings, meeting some very important and powerful people and trying for a few auditions, I scored myself a role in a musical. 

A very _big_ role. I was playing Elphaba in the musical _Wicked._ And our first show was on Broadway. Don't ask me how I got _that_ as the first ever performance of my newly founded career. Maybe I just got lucky, but a lot of the people I worked with to get to this point said I was extremely talented for my age, in the singing, dancing _and_ acting departments.

I'd finally achieved my lifelong dream. Deep down inside, I sort of wished my family were here to share this achievement with me, but in the end, I may not have gotten to where I am now if I hadn't have left. They probably worried about me when I ran away, and maybe they still do worry about me, just like I worry about them. I do miss them all, a lot, but sometimes I'm glad I did what I did

Which brings me back to where I am now – sitting backstage at my very first dress rehearsal, waiting for _No One Mourns the Wicked _and _Dear Old Shiz_ to be over with so I could go on stage.

I listened to Galinda's voice – or rather, the voice of whoever was playing Galinda. It was a sweet, soft voice, not really powerful as such, but still beautiful. I had met the girl before – her name was Larissa, and she was two years older than me, with short, curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was really nice, and we immediately became friends when we met.

_Dear old Shiz….._

"Sabrina, we're on," Sharron, who was playing Nessa Rose, snapped at me, just as the last line of the sung was sung. Unlike Larissa, Sharron was most certainly _not_ nice. In fact, she was the complete opposite. Though, with her long, wavy brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes, she looked perfectly innocent, almost sweet, but in truth, she was actually pretty bratty, and very judgemental.

I sighed as I walked onto the stage.

**Remember, whoever reviews first gets a dedication for the next chapter! **

**Love it, like it, rate it, hate it, or you could do what I always do, and have a staring competition with a budgie! All flames will be bottled up and later used in a fireworks display. **


End file.
